


Curtain Fic

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (bb) <a href="http://i43.tinypic.com/ftpiz7.jpg">Yongguk and Himchan</a> picking out curtains for the B.A.P dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/gifts).



"Channie..." Yongguk stares at the entrance to the fabric store, unassuming enough until the scores of middle-aged women inside are visible through the clear glass doors. "I really don't think I can do this."

"You can," Himchan says, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the doors, firmly enough that Yongguk can't back out and twist away. He sighs, adjusting his baseball cap after they step inside and Himchan walks over to a counter to get directions. This place is huge. Of course Himchan wouldn't just take them to some neighborhood fabric dealership, oh no. Now Yongguk is going to be stuck spending his afternoon wandering around Seoul's largest fabric warehouse while Himchan decides between sixteen different shades of blue. 

"Okay, this way," Himchan directs, and sets off without checking to see if Yongguk is behind him. Yongguk adjusts the straps of his backpack and sighs, following him in. They pass a lot of...well, fabric. Yongguk wishes he could maybe differentiate between all of it but all he knows is that some of it is shiny like water and some of it is sheer and some of it is woven and some of it is just regular fabric, like you would see on a shirt or something.

"Cotton," Himchan says witheringly, after Yongguk brings up the fact that maybe they could just get some of that plain shirt-fabric over there and go do something else more interesting. "It's called cotton. And yes, maybe, but we're not even in the right section yet. And also we're in the 'pinks' aisle."

"I didn't mean _that_ piece of cotton," Yongguk mutters, dropping his hand abruptly as he realizes that yes, they are, in fact, in a long, long aisle full of hundreds of shades of pink and rose and cranberry and he's holding something that's essentially the color of cotton candy. 

"You're not taking this seriously enough," Himchan says, making a right as they get to the end of the pinks, heading in towards the reds and the oranges. "We have to make a choice. If we pick yellow, it's good, because then all the dongsaengs will get up faster in the morning. Yellow is energizing. It wakes up your chi." 

"Like pikachu?"

"Children's section is upstairs," Himchan says, whacking him on the side of the head. "Notice how we're staying on the ground floor?"

"What's wrong with Tigger?" Yongguk says innocently, hiding his smile. He can't help it. Riling Himchan up like this only gets more hilarious the longer they've known each other. 

"What's wrong with--I'm not answering that," Himchan says. 

"He's cool," Yongguk shrugs nonchalantly. "Tigger and I. We're bros. I don't see the big deal." 

"You wouldn't," Himchan says. "Because you're a bizarre human being. Now, seriously, listen. We can do orange for the same reason as yellow, but it's kind of...I don't know, I just don't want orange," Himchan says, waving a hand around. "And if we do red, it's going to make it look like a brothel." 

"That's okay."

Himchan comes to a dead stop in the middle of the aisle, turning around and giving Yongguk his best _wait, SERIOUSLY?_ look.

"KIDDING!" Yongguk says, holding up his hands as Himchan growls and thwaps the top of his baseball cap. "Kidding, kidding, you--ow, you know I'm kidding. I've never been to a brothel. I don't know what they look like." 

"Sometimes I don't even know with you," Himchan mutters, and Yongguk looks around them. They're entirely alone, no one in either direction, so he reaches out and takes Himchan's hand. 

"Hey," Yongguk says, quieter now. "Hey. You know I'm kidding."

"This is _important_ ," Himchan mutters, but he lets Yongguk hold his hand and clings a little closer while they slow down. "It sets the tone for the whole group. What if we pick the wrong color and the dongsaengs--"

"Will be fine," Yongguk soothes, squeezing his hand. "Channie, they're all in their teens. They could care less what color they wake up to in the mornings. Hell, half the time we don't see the sun rise anyway." 

"It sets the tone," Himchan says petulantly, looking down at his feet. Yongguk waits until Himchan looks back up at him, and then he leans in and kisses him on the nose. 

"It's fine," Yongguk says. "Pick whatever color you want, and it's fine. Your curtains are not going to make or break this group." 

"Yeah."

"And if I get an actual opinion I think they should be blue."

"Blue?"

"It's restful," Yongguk shrugs. "I don't know. Like the...sky. Or something." 

"You know, for a rapper, you're pretty terrible at talking." 

"You know I do better when I have time to plan things out," Yongguk says. Himchan's cooled down enough from his nervous jittering that he thinks it's probably okay to move closer, to slide his hands to Himchan's hips and press his mouth against Himchan's pulse point on the side of his neck. 

"Guk..." Himchan mumbles, but he doesn't sound like he's actually upset--more like he thinks he _should_ protest, instead of actually wanting to. "We're in a fabric store."

"We're in a giant warehouse," Yongguk says, beginning to kiss a path up to Himchan's ear and pressing their bodies together. Himchan groans softly. "And we're not doing anything. We're just...kissing." 

"But you're hard," Himchan whispers, turning his head so he can catch Yongguk's mouth his own.

"By-product of the kissing," Yongguk says, when they separate to breathe. "Also, you're kind of hot when you're cranky." 

Himchan flicks him between the eyebrows. 

"Ow," Yongguk says, giving him a wounded face. 

"Blue section," Himchan says, and his face is determined. "Now."

"Now?"

"We have twenty minutes to pick out this fabric and bring it back to the studio," Himchan says. Yongguk frowns. They definitely have at least a few hours off this afternoon. Granted, they have other errands to run, but still. 

"I thought--"

"Twenty minutes," Himchan says firmly. "Because I might love you, Bang Yongguk, I might even put up with your weird stuffed animal thing, but I am not--I repeat, I am _not_ \--putting out for you in a fabric warehouse _bathroom_." 

"Standards," Yongguk grumbles, and lets himself be dragged by their clasped hands towards the blue aisle.


End file.
